


Pizza Boy

by MinnieLaceHaz



Category: Larry - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, F/M, M/M, Sad, Top Louis, eleanor is rude, harry has a kid, payzer existed, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieLaceHaz/pseuds/MinnieLaceHaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Louis isn't happy with his fiancee, Eleanor, and falls for his pizza boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of sucks, but it's one of my old stories I just like to keep. So, hope you like it.
> 
> PS: I have nothing against Eleanor, she's just a bitch in here.

"I told you no Eleanor! Why can't you just listen?!" Louis shouted, glaring at his fianc'e who stood there with a childish pout.

Eleanor sneered,"Why can't I just buy the freaking earring?!"

"They're over 600 pounds, that's ridiculous ! No earrings are worth that much!" He exclaimed, she has been begging him for money to buy these diamond studded earring online. He finds the amount to be extremely too much. She's been pining over him every chance she has. 

Louis is getting frustrated at her spending, the past 4 months have been hard on both of them. He proposed 7 months ago and they, along with both mum's, were planning the wedding. However, Louis has been getting annoyed of Eleanor's money problems. They are not poor, but they aren't rich either, but with her money spending they will be in the streets in weeks. 

Eleanor scowled, stomping causing her heels to make a clanking sound and grabbed his wallet. Louis rushed over gripping her arm sneering,"What do you think you're doing?!"

"I think I'm getting our credit card to get my earrings!" She snapped opening the wallet, eyes lit up seeing the platinum card.

Louis gasped smacking the wallet away,"Oh hell no! That's my money, im the one working not you!" It's true, Eleanor doesn't work at all. She simply hangs out with her friends or shops, at times lazing around the house they recently both moved into. It's a nice flat with two bedrooms though they shared one, a living room , kitchen and two full baths. Eleanor always complained about how small it is, she always seemed to find a way to upset Louis and it's working.

"You know what? I'm going to Katie's! Call me when you stop being selfish!" She grabbed her leather purse, pink jacket and walked out of the flat, not glancing back.

Louis groaned and took a seat on the stool. He took his phone out of his pocket dialing his friends number, after a few rings he picked up and Louis sighed,"Hey mate, can you come over?"

***

"Lou, I hate to say it but maybe this is a sign," Liam told him, he sat on the love seat while Louis is on the recliner across from him.

Danielle came in handing them both a cup of tea. She was Liam's girlfriend and they both happen to be such sweet people. Louis met Liam in 10th grade after they both got in trouble for being late, it was Liam's first day so they chatted in detention and were friends ever since. Danielle and Liam met at college and have gone through a few glitches but stuck together and have been dating forever.

Unlike them, Louis and Eleanor were actually perfect. They met at Starbucks where Eleanor was running it from the pouring rain, Louis worked there during college and helped her out by driving her home after she stayed for an hour. They exchanged numbers and everything went on from there. But since the proposal and moving in, they have been arguing nonstop and it's been going on for months.

Liam never told Louis , but he feels Eleanor is using him for his money. It's a horrible thought, but it's the only logical answer. She spends money like crazy, always makes him take her to expensive restaurant's, and barely talks to Louis anymore.

Danielle pecked Liam's cheek and sat next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder, long curly hair falling back as she said,"I think Liam's right, you guys have been fighting way too much. Perhaps you should rethink the engagement hun'."

"I get what you mean, but let's not over think it," Louis frowned, taking a gulp of the tea loving how the warm liquid felt down his throat. Danielle makes the best tea ever. Louis has considered stealing her from Liam just so she'd make him tea. "It could be the stress of the wedding, we never fought much in our earlier days."

"Louis, you're 23. I think you may have gone to fast with this relationship, me and Danielle have been dating longer then you guys, but we're not rushing into things. " Liam compromised, he didn't want his best friend making a huge mistake only to regret it later on in life. He knows Louis' mum is rather religious and though she excepted him being bisexual, she is firm when it comes to marriage. She says once you get married you're stuck with the person; end of story.

Louis sighed, biting his lip thoughtfully as he stared into the brown liquid. He knows Liam is right, Eleanor hasn't seemed excited about getting married, she just acts normal and at times doesn't wear the ring. It was really expensive and he spent all his savings on it. "Can we not talk about this anymore?"

Liam nodded and heard his stomach growl, his cheeks flushed a cute pink,"Erm could we order some food? I heard there's a new Pizza place downtown."

"Yeah," Louis nodded, getting up and headed to think kitchen. He looked through the mail remembering how they put flyers in their mailbox earlier this week. He grinned seeing it, the place is called 'Pizzario' and it seemed decent. He shrugged and put the number in. After ordering a large pepperoni and sausage pizza with bread sticks, he went in the living room and told them it would arrive in about 20 minutes.

They all decided on watching a movie and picked Lion King, cause why the fuck not? Louis was half asleep when the doorbell rang, he groaned and sat up stretching, letting out a huge yawn. Noticing that Danielle and Liam were too comfortable, he huffed and made his way to the door. It rang again and he shouted,"Calm down! I'm coming!"

Once opening the door, it revealed a curly haired boy carrying a red zip up bag that held the pizza and bread sticks. He smiled holding it out and Louis blinked a few times before asking,"How much?"

"15.95," The lad responded, he didn't seem older then 20 maybe 21. Louis nodded and went to get his wallet, he couldn't help but think about how the guy had dimples. He loved dimples. He never admitted to anyone cause he felt Eleanor would be offended. When returning he handed the guy a 20 , he raised an eyebrow,"Um would you like change?"

"Nah, keep it curly." Louis smiled and accepted the pizza before waving,"Bye!"

"Um thank you! Bye!" The curly guy grinned at the 20 pound bill and skipped off to his car.

Louis sighed and trotted to the living room, plopping the pizza on the coffee table. Danielle and Liam jumped at the sound. While Danielle got some plates, Liam raised an eyebrow at Louis' smiling face,"What's up with you?"

"What?" Louis asked confused.

Liam chuckled,"You seem a lot happier then you did earlier. What happened?"

"Oh, nothing!" He exclaimed thanking Dani when she handed him and Liam and plate.

Liam nodded, though didn't seem convinced. He could tell something had happened to make such an effect on Louis' mood.

***

For once, Louis had thought things through. He's decided that maybe Eleanor and him are fighting because they haven't spent time together. So, he planned a date and smiled at the location, however Eleanor was looking at it in disgust, turning to Louis gaping,"A fucking Carnival?! Louis we're 23 not 3!"

Louis frowned,"Carnivals are fun." He smiled getting out of the car as she rolled her eyes slamming her door. He sighed,"Think about it. All the fun games, the roller coasters, the cotton candy!"

"The germs, the carbs, the risk of dying," She retorted sending Louis a glare.

He couldn't believe this was the girl he's been dating for the past 3 years. She's usually really sweet and use to be fun, what changed? He shrugged and put his hand on the small of her back, leading Eleanor toward a game. Louis grinned telling the man,"3 balls please."

"That'll be 5 pounds mate," He responded, voice a bit rough and had a thick British accent. Louis handed him the money, getting 3 balls in return. Eleanor huffed checking her phone, she hates how Louis is so immature at times. 

After a few attempts, he finally knocked down the pins, letting out a shout of victory. Eleanor blushed fiercely as people stared, scowling at the childish boy,"Louis stop! People are watching!"

"Sometimes I feel like you need to calm down and have fun," He grumbled thanking the man after receiving the bear. He handed it to her and she let out a shriek of disgust.

"Ew! Do you know how many people touched that? I could get AID's or herpes!" She shrilled grabbing her hand sanitizer out of her purse, rubbing it over her frilly fingers. "You need to learn to be mature Louis, seriously. Grow up."

Louis tried ignoring the pain, but he couldn't help feeling hurt. He always tried being a kid at times, he didn't want to grow up just yet. He feels that they're is so many years left to be an adult, Eleanor use to love his childish antics and mischievous ways. Now, she's annoyed and thinks he's a child. 

The date obviously didn't go as planned, it actually went the opposite way. They ignored each other the whole ride, Eleanor on her phone and Louis keeping his eyes on the rode. However, once they got to the flat the arguments began. 

It didn't take long for Eleanor to yell at the boy. "Louis, take that filthy stuffed animal out of here!"

"No, I won it and i'm keeping it!" He retorted, setting the bear on the couch causing Eleanor to gasp.

She rushed over and picked it up as if it has a disease. Louis glared smacking it out of her hand, she scowled,"Louis. I am your fianc'e therefor, you should listen to me!"

"I don't have to do anything you say," He growled.

Eleanor scoffed,"Whatever, I'm sleeping in the guest room!"

"Fine!" He shouted as she walked off tossing her purse on the table. He heard the door slam and stomach growl.

Sighing, he decided on getting pizza unsure why. Louis called the familiar number and changed quickly after being promised it would arrive in 20-30 minutes. He put on some sweatpants and a plain t-shirt. Walking past the guest room, he slowed down and peaked in seeing Eleanor sleeping peacefully.

The doorbell rang and he grabbed the money and opened it seeing a familiar face. The curly boy grinned,"Hey, it's you again!"

Louis laughed,"You remember me?"

The boy blushed, shrugging,"Erm yeah. I mean, it's only my first week so I um I didn't have many customers left."

"Same price?" Louis questioned, taking out his money.

Curly nodded handing Louis the pizza, taking the money in return. He smiled at the tip again,"Thanks. Well uh..see you."

"Wait!" Louis gasped, regretting how eager he sounded."What's your name?"

"Harry, you?" He, Harry, replied with a small smile.

"Louis." They shook hands, smiling at how right they felt together. 

After waving good bye, Louis felt himself being much happier then the previous hour. He ate, not actually enjoying the pizza. However, he always felt the need to buy it, even if it tasted like cardboard with cheese. 

***

"Louis stop it," Harry giggled, attempting to push away the spoon full of ice cream. 

Louis tsked, smiling at the squirming boy as he pushed the creamy desert closer,"C'mon baby, you love ice cream!"

"I know you're tricking me," Harry pouted and gasped as the cold food covered his nose. He shrilled about to rub it off, however Louis pinned him down and grinned.

He moved his hands to hold down Harry's wrist, leaning his face close to HArry's. He could feel the younger boys breath hitting his own as he stuck his tongue out, allowing it to lick off the ice cream on Harry's nose. Louis smiled triumphantly,"all better!"

Harry's eyes widened, shivering at the feeling of Louis. Their eyes flickered to one anothers lips, slowly moving in. Inch by inch, centimeter by centimeter. Louis quietly whispered," I love you." And their lips met.

Louis gasped as he shot up from his bed. He looked over seeing Eleanor was not there, head falling into his hands as he evened his breaths. The scene of his dream replayed in his head, he was so confused. Why was he dreaming of kissing the pizza boy? Sure, Harry is attractive, but he never thought of kissing him or anything. Plus, he's engaged.

Instead of thinking more deeply into the situation, he laid back down and decided on going back to sleep. And his dream was now pizza boy-less.

***

When Louis went to work, he was happy to know it was a half day. He is a music teacher at Primary school. He remembered how Eleanor teased him plenty times about how it made him seem gay, though he didn't understand why she said then when she knew he was bisexual. However, instead of it being a teasing way, she now countlessly insults him about how terrible his job is. It irked his nerves, because he wanted to be a teacher since he loved kids. Eleanor always says she doesn't want any kids, they are apparently a hand full and a waste of money.

Louis on the other hand found kids to be adorable and full of joy. Of course, once hitting the teenage years, they become hormonal and arrogant. However, Louis still wanted at least one. He always wanted a girl for some reason, everyone said it was shocking since he has 4 sisters, but Louis feels that's the reason behind it. He understands girl a lot More and would be able to handle it more.

"Ok class, that's the lunch bell!" Louis exclaimed,"Line up at the door!"

All the children grabbed their lunch boxes and rushed to the door in a frenzy. He chuckled seeing them pout and argue pitifully about who gets the be the leader. Louis loved the year 2 students since they are only 6 and 7, he feels the older students have too much of an attitude. Since Louis himself can get angry quickly, he thinks he might snap at a student and get fired. So, he only teaches year 1-5. 

He sighed and walked over to the two girls arguing over being the line leader and crouched down to his knee,"Girls, what seems to be the problem?"

"I want to lead but Katie keeps telling me no!" Lizzie explained, pouting and crossing her arms.

Louis smiled, trying to hold in a laugh at how serious she looked,"Ok, but remember you led last week remember? We need to let everyone have a Chance."

Lizzie reluctantly let Katie lead, who smiled smug. After dropping off the kids and making sure they sat at the right table, Louis sighed and went back to his classroom grabbing his own lunch. He made his way to the teachers lounge spotting Stan eating and watching a footie game on the telly.

Stan sensed Louis' arrival and said, not taking his eyes off the screen,"How are the munchkins?"

Louis chuckled and took a seat next to him, taking out his sandwhich. No, Eleanor did not make it, she never cooks for him. It's not like he expects her too, he just would find it nice if his fiancee would make him lunch once in a while or maybe a nice dinner here or there. He knows she can cook, she's done it before. "They're fine, they're nice kids," Louis replied, taking a bit of the tuna.

The two stayed silent, most teachers don't like eating at the lounge. They usually eat in their classrooms to work on grades, but Louis' class is only music and most of the time it doesn't require much paper work. He spotted a curly haired boy on the screen, it was the goalie. His thoughts drifted to the Pizza boy, Harry. 

That weird dream replayed, them kissing and saying 'I love you'. He frowned and asked Stan,"Hey, do you ever dream of someone that um...isn't Kate?" 

Kate is Stan's girlfriend, they have been together for almost a year. Stan raised an eyebrow at Louis,"How do you mean?"

"Erm like, a ...dream involving kissing or something." He said sheepishly, not looking the lad in the eye.

"Well, I mean no not really. It's usually always her, or it's not a dream that involves anything...romantic i guess." 

Louis frowned, so it's only him. Great. 

"Why? Did you?" Stan asked curiously.

He sighed,"Maybe."

"Ooh. Who?" The younger boy pressed, seeming to be interested in the drama that's unfolding.

Louis bit his lip admitting,"His name is Harry. He's a pizza boy and I met him a couple times when he was delivering."

Surprising, Stan let out a loud laugh. Louis blushed fiercely and once Stan calmed down Louis asked in embarrassment,"What?"

"S-Sorry, but...you're telling me...you are having dreams about kissing your pizza boy?" Well, when he put it that way, Louis couldn't help but let out a small chuckle that soon led them both falling into heeps of laughter.

***

Probably almost a week later, Louis hasn't seen or spoken to Harry. It wasn't like he thought he'd see him on the streets or in the grocery store, but he for some reason wanted to see him again. 

And that's why, when Liam came over to play video games and hang out, Louis decided to order some pizza. "Hey, Li? I'm ordering Pizza, what anything specific?" Louis went to grab the phone and flyer so he could type in the number.

Liam turned to him,"Um, Pizzario again?! There food sucks, why are we ordering from there?"

It was true, their food is disgusting, but Louis wanted to see Harry again. "Well it's the closest and will get here faster," He lied.

Liam gave him a strange look but sighed,"Alright, how about just pepperoni? And get bread sticks, those are the only thing they could that taste decent."

After re-saying the order to the boy on the other line, who may have had a Irish accent, Louis joined Liam on the couch and watched some tv. He went to the bathroom and suddenly the doorbell rung, Louis gasped and quickly pulled up his pants, he rushed out the bathroom seeing Liam making his way to the door. He ran to him, pushing the boy out the way causing him to stumble back in surprise. Liam gave him a strange look when Louis fixed up his clothes.

Louis opened the door casually and saw Harry holding a pizza. He gave the boy a smile, discretely checking him out. He wasn't wearing a uniform, so Louis guessed the pizza place didn't require one. He did however, notice the boy had a bandanna wrapped around his head, he found it cute in a hipster way. Harry held out the pizza saying,"You must really like our food."

Liam scoffed and Harry just noticed him and waved,"Hello."

Liam nodded taking the Pizza, Louis grabbed the money from the counter and made his way back to Harry who waited patient. He gave the boy the regular amount and Harry chuckled,"Thanks for the tip."

"No problem," Louis smiled shyly. Liam's eyes widened and Harry muttered a goodbye giving a cute smile and headed off. Louis sighed, absent mindfully loving, and shut the door.

"Oh no," Liam groaned, putting the pizza on the coffee table. 

Louis gave him a questioning look,"What?"

"You're crushing on the freaking pizza boy!" He exclaimed in exasperation.

Louis' eyes widened, Oh Shit.

-

The fighting continued. It's not even like it ended, so basically it was just growing more and more. At times about dishes, shower timing, electricity wasting, but mainly about money. Basically everything was about money, they're 23 and 22 years old so money happens to be rather important. Louis knew living with Eleanor would require them sharing things, a room, a bathroom, furniture and a bed. However, he thought when he earned money that he should have a say in what they spend it on. 

Of course, he would love to buy her things, maybe a little gift or some jewelry here and there. But she can go over board. Once again, here they were arguing but this time it was different. Louis was steaming, his face red as he shouted,"You're such a bitch! How could you spend all that money on a fucking necklace Eleanor?!"

She actually winced, but glared at him,"You're my boyfriend-"

"Excuse me?" Louis gasped, Eleanor realized what she said and tried fixing her mistake, however Louis chuckled bitterly,"Boyfriend? Really?"

"Lou, I didn't-"

"So I'm just your boyfriend now huh? I wasn't the guy who bought that diamond ring on your finger? The one who proposed to you and is paying for this whole wedding, barely any help aside from only my mum's pay?" He yelled, picking up a magazine with wedding gowns,"I'm not the one who has been supporting us while you sit around picking out a damn dress and maybe flowers here or there?" He scoffed and threw the magazine at the wall.

Eleanor scowled at him,"You're such a twat Louis! Everything is just about you isn't it?"

"What?" He laughed hysterically. "Me? It's never about me! It's always about you! You need a ring, you need a bracelet, you need a new pair of fucking heels when you already own 30 of them! Why the fuck do you need another pair of shoes when they all look the bloody same?! I'm the only one who ever seemed to care about our relationships! I'm the one trying to plan time together, setting the dates and trying to talk to you while you sit on your arse all day buying shit online with my money!"

"It's our money Louis!" 

"But I'm the only one making it!" He exclaimed. Everything fell together, Liam and Danielle always saying how Eleanor was using him. He was sick and tired of the fighting, he couldn't handle it anymore. "You know what Eleanor? We're done!"

She gasped, face fallen completely. "W-What?"

"We're done! I don't want to be with someone who uses me for money. " The doorbell rang and Louis walked past the shocked girl to answer it.

She was breathing rapidly, quickly grabbing his arm pleading,"Please Lou, I-I'm not using you for money!"

"Yeah you are, I can't believe I married a gold digger!" He yanked his arm out of her grip and She glared at him.

Eleanor grabbed her purse off the counter, ripping off her ring and tossed it to him."Fine. I never liked you anyways, if I'm being honest. I was using you for your body, but then it got boring so I stayed for your money."

Even though Louis guessed it, he felt his heart crack. He did love her, a lot. She yanked open the door revealing a certain boy. Louis forgot about ordering the pizza and watched as Eleanor scoffed,"You ordered pizza again? Move it pizza boy. " She shoved past him and he stumbled a bit frowning at her rudeness.

Harry raised an eyebrow seeing Louis' shattered face,"Are...Are you erm okay...?" He wasn't sure how to handle this situation, he seemed kind of close to the boy even if they never talked. He glanced at the floor seeing a ring, realization hit and he picked it up , setting the pizza on the side table. It was engraved 'Forever loved by me.' Harry's eyes became sympathetic and he asked quietly,"Did you two...?"

"Y-Yeah," Louis shuffled on his feet, feeling embarrassed. Here he was, in front of a boy he has a crushed on and happened to witness him and his fiancee breaking up. Perfect huh?

Harry frowned and didn't think twice before pulling the shorter, yet older, man in a loving embrace. Louis didn't mean to, but he broke down into tears. The curly boy was shocked, however he just hugged him tighter while Louis fisted his hands into his shirt. 

Harry kicked the door shut, leading them to the couch. As they sat down, Louis sniffled and wiped his eyes in embarrassment,"I-I'm sorry, y-"

"No, it's fine." Harry shushed the man. "I can um....stay? You seem like you need some company."

A smile made it's way to Louis' face. Harry thought that was the most beautiful thing ever, Louis' smile brought butterflies to his stomach. "Don't you have work though?" Louis questioned, disappointment evident in his voice.

"I can call in." And so he did, Louis waited in the living room while Harry was talking on the phone. 

He couldn't even understand why Harry would stay, they only knew each other for a short period of time. Half of it they didn't even know one anothers names. However, he felt special knowing that Harry would call in just to stay and comfort the lad. 

When Harry returned, he noticed the pizza on the side table and brought it with him to the couch. He felt bad for Louis, his finacee being a gold digger. He wouldn't admit it, but he overheard half of the conversation. He could tell Louis was a sweet and caring boy, and he didn't deserve all this. He deserved someone who would care for him and love him for the beautiful man he is.

To Harry, Louis was gorgeous. His bright blue eyes that held all the emotion he had, the big smile he has whenever Harry comes by, how the crinkles by his eyes appear whenever he does smile. His perfect hair that , though is rather messy at the moment, is always looking good. The stubble he grew out and made him look so manly compared to his rather high voice. But Harry's favorite thing about Louis is his nose, sure it's weird, but Louis' nose is so cute. It's like a little button and Harry adored it.

"Don't you ever get tired of Pizza?" Louis questioned as Harry made his way to the lad. 

He shrugged and took a bite, wincing at how cold it is,"Sometimes, but do you mind if I erm...heat this up? I hate cold pizza."

"Pizza is best when cold!" Louis gasped, appalled at Harry's horrible taste.

Harry chuckled, shrugging,"But then it's hard and taste stale."

"It's already stale," Louis snickered. "No offense, but your guy's pizza is fucking disgusting. It's like cardboard and has no flavor."

"Then why do you always buy it?" Harry rolled his eyes, grimacing at the horrible food.

Louis chuckled nervously,"Cause it's cheep....?"

"Sure... Let's go with that." 

***

Once Harry left, Louis felt a bit happier. He almost forgot all about Eleanor, but then silence filled the flat. He glanced at the empty plates and couch where Harry sat. He was so sweet to Louis, he tried his best to brighten his mood, even though it costs him a day at work. Eleanor would never have done that. If Louis was sad she would yell at him for being a drama queen. She was never sympathetic like Harry.

He sighed, going to the kitchen and grabbed his phone typing a familiar number. A voice he missed filled his ears,"Louis?"

"Hi mum," He greeted with a sad smile.

Using her mothers instinct, she quickly noticed his sad tone,"Is everything already love?"

"Erm...Eleanor and I broke up," He mumbled, fiddling with the random items on his counter. He is not very neat, and Eleanor didn't dare to lift a hand in the flat. She insisted on getting a maid, but Louis thought a stranger cleaning his house weekly is strange.

His mum gasped,"Oh goodness..what happened?"

"She was only using me for money," He explained. "We kept fighting and El always wanted to spend my money on dumb shit like jewelry and shoes. I...I don't think I was ever exactly happy with her."

"I never liked her." He chuckled at her tone and she added,"I always felt like there was something off, you didn't have that sparkle in your eye, that happy voice or that connection. Plus, she was a bitch."

"Mum!" He gasped.

"What?" Her voice was innocent and he rolled his eyes. "Okay, too soon?"

"Kind of," He admitted. Louis loved her, he really did. They were happy at one point so it effected him. His mother knew this, and though she didn't like the girl she could tell her son did a lot.

"It'll be okay Boo," She soothed.

He smiled, his mum always brightened things up. Yes, Louis is a mummy's boy and he isn't afraid to admit it. 

He heard yelling in the background and recognized it as his sisters fighting. "I better get going Louis, but stay strong yeah? I love you. " He returned the love and they said their goodbyes before hanging up.

Silence.

The flat was filled with it.

He better get use to it though, since he'll be alone for a while now.

***

Unfortunately, Louis gets bored rather easily. So, as usual he called Danielle and Liam to put a bit of excitement and fun into his day. Even though they aren't the most exciting people in the world. Danielle works as a therapist for teens that deal with eating disorders, while Liam is a coach for the school Louis teaches at. Yeah, they are boring, but they are also Louis' best (and only) friends aside from Stan.

Danielle was the one who decided on going out to dinner. They all thought of going to Nando's, but decided against it since they've been there too many times to count. Now they are sitting in a restaurant Louis can't recall of, the couple on the opposite side of Louis. A waitress came by and smiled at them,"Hello, my name is Hannah and I'll be your waitress this evening. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

She was rather cute in Louis' opinion. Long blonde hair, hazel green eyes and a charming smile. Even though he's not a fan of blondes, he did find her gorgeous and she must have thought the same since she gave him a wink while taking his order of tea. Liam raised an eyebrow at him,"First the pizza boy now the waitress? Are you trying to get some free food or something?"

Danielle let out a small laugh before asking in a serious tone,"Why are you acting so weird lately, is something going on?"

He pursed his lips, looking through the menu nonchalantly,"Me and Eleanor broke up."

If Liam had a drink, the liquid would have been everywhere. His eyes bluged out of his sockets,"What?!"

"We...we got into a fight yesterday and I ended things. She was being bitchy and she's a fucking slut okay?" Louis was full on angry, but behind that you could see the sadness and pain.

Danielle gave him a sympathetic look, patting his hand across the table,"Boo, what ... did she say something? You've been fighting for so long, what triggered this?"

"She said .... she said boyfriend." He muttered, tears prickling his eyes. Louis was ashamed of himself. Ashamed to be such an idiot, to be crying over some girl who obviously didn't give a damn about him.

The couple gave each other confused looks, Liam cleared his throat,"What do you mean? We don't..."

"She called me her boyfriend! Boyfriend, not fiance! It sounds so fucking dumb, but...it means she didn't even think of the wedding, or how we're obvious are-were- more then dating! We a-were engaged! I just.." He wiped his tears frantically, trying to compose himself. He can't cry over her, he just can't. "Besides, she said she was using me, not just for money but before that it was for my body. She never even cared about me like I did."

Liam watched as his best friend held back his tears, he knew Louis was hurting. Though he never liked Eleanor, Louis loved her more than anything. He would always think of her and try his best to make the girl happy. He couldn't understand why Louis would care so much for a girl as horrible as her.

Before anyone could speak, the waitress came back with drinks and asked,"Would you like to order?" 

Liam nodded and ordered fettuccine Alfredo while Danielle got casserole. When Hannah turned to Louis, her eyes softened seeing the red eyes and tear strained cheek he tried hiding. "What would you like dear?" She asked gently, feeling sorry for the boy.

Louis placed a small smile on his pink lips,"Um...spaghetti."

Everyone looked at him strangely, usually he'd get a better dish, however Hannah nodded and told them their food should be back shortly. Danielle quickly asked,"Are you feeling alright? Don't get all upset over Eleanor alright? She was such a bitch a-"

"Shut up!" Louis shouted, the people around them turned to the noise and Danielle flinched at his tone. "Stop saying that! She wasn't a bitch, she-she was just stressed and she is really nice and loves me! She...She just doesn't anymore, but she isn't a bitch."

Liam gave Louis a scowl,"Don't yell at Dani, she was just trying to make you feel better."

Louis frowned slouching in his seat, turning his attention to the quiet girl. Danielle had her head down, curly hair covering her face, he instantly felt bad for taking his anger out on her. "I..I'm sorry. I just snapped, please don't be-"

"It's fine," She gave him a reassuring smile. "I know you were just frustrated, I shouldn't have been so inconsiderate. But, please don't cry over her. You can do so much better."

Louis nodded, she's right.

***

He didn't know what to do. The house was so quiet, everything on the walls and in the room screamed ELeanor. It's been a week and she still lives with him. They own the flat and bought it together, though it was his money her name was on the lease so legally it was hers as well. Besides, she has no where else to go and though they aren't together, Louis isn't heartless and she simply stayed in the guest room.

The past week, Eleanor would go to a friends or just find some excuse to leave the flat. Louis wondered how long it will be till she leaves permanetly. He doesn't want to admit it, but he also feels sad at the thought of her leaving. 

Everything would change. Louis hates change. He hates that he'll have to start over, with dating, being alone for a while, not having someone to live with. It's too much at once. Sure, he won't have to deal with Eleanor's nagging about the cleansiness of the house or her taking his money, but he'll miss her cute little laugh and beautiful smile. 

Sighing, Louis glanced around and stared at some of the pictures him and El took together. One was of them in Hawaii, it was when he proposed to her. She always wanted to go there, wondering how the tropical climate felt. England isn't exactly sunny and warm. Smiling, he remembered how her face lit up when he showed her the ring. Now he realizes it was the ring making her smile not the symbolism of it. 

Louis frowned and for some reason found himself calling Pizzario. It's as if his mind knew to Dial this number when sad. 30 minutes later the doorbell rung and he got up from the couch, sniffling, and opening the door. Harry put the pizza down and wrapped his arms around the depressed boy,"Shh, it's ok..I'm here."

Those words made Louis' heart swell, Harry's hand rubbing his back soothed him instantly. He pulled back after a moment, Harry cradling his face and wiping the tears. This is how the last week was spent. Louis always calling and Harry knowing what to do when coming over. Neither of them would say much besides thank you and Harry's reassuring words. But neither cared.

They both knew how the other felt, how they just needed one another and could care less that they just met a month ago or that they barely knew what was going through each others heads. All that mattered was just by Louis calling Pizzario, Harry would be there. It was as if they were each others rocks and the only stable thing in their lives. Harry just knew when the door opened to hold Louis, causing butterflies to fill one another.

***

Harry had to leave soon after, he got up from the couch and looked at Louis. It was sad seeing the boy so broken, even if they just met he knew Louis was a bubbly and energetic man. He could tell Louis was older than him, but also knew Louis acted like a child. It hurt him to leave, but he needed the money. Harry sighed and leaned down, pressing a kiss to Louis' forehead,"Bye Lou, I'm sorry but I need to get going."

Louis frowned, face heated from the kiss and nodded reluctantly,"Alright, bye Haz. Sorry for keeping you so long."

"Don't be," He smiled, not wanting the older lad to feel bad. "Just stay strong okay? For me?"

Louis nodded and got up walking Harry to the door. He handed him the money for the pizza and they both stood there. Harry knew he had to leave, Louis knew as well, but both just wanted Harry to stay. Louis pulled him into a hug and Harry melted in his arms. They stayed like that for a while, holding tightly as if telling the other that they are there for him. 

Sadly, a ringing broke them apart. A groan left Louis' lips and Harry chuckled pulling out his phone. Louis took notice at how cheap and old it is, it's those flip phones and was rather battered with tape around it (probably the only thing keeping it together). Harry noticed Louis' staring and blushed,"U-Uh...I better erm, get going!"

"Wait-" Louis grabbed his arm stopping him, Harry raised an eyebrow and Louis smiled shyly, holding out his iPhone 5. "Put your number in...?"

Harry slowly took the phone in his hand, staring at the device in awe. He's never held an iPhone before, let alone the iPhone 5. He nervously clicked around the apps trying to find the contacts, soon he figured it out and typed in his number, not use to the touch screen, and saved it under 'Hazza :)'. He handed it back to Louis, afraid of dropping it and not having enough money to afford a new one. 

"Hold on," Louis said once again. 

"Yeah?" Harry wondered what else the boy needed, he wasn't annoyed, just curious.

Louis chuckled, holding his phone up with the camera on,"Say cheese!"

Harry smiled, showing off his dimples. He heard a click and Louis looked at the picture cooing,"Aw you look so cute!"

A blushed covered the curly boys cheeks as he mumbled shyly,"T-Thanks. I really better get going Lou, text me so I can save your number, yeah?"

He nodded reluctantly, letting the boy go. He wouldn't admit it, but he may or may not have watched as the boy left, staring at his cute bum...

Maybe. 

***

When Eleanor came back that night, let's just say it wasn't like usual. 

Louis heard the door unlock, he was taking a nap and sprawled across the couch, leg hanging off and a blanket draped over him. He sat up, wiping his eyes sleepily and saw Eleanor standing there awkwardly. If they were still together she would kiss his cheek sweetly and offer to lay with him, but not anymore.

He scratched the back of his neck, taking in her fancy outfit. She was wearing a lack dress, a black Shaw and some heels. Her hair was in a fancy bun, jewelry wherever it can be placed and nude make up with mascara. Louis frowned,"Where were you going with such fancy clothing?"

She shrugged, taking over her heels and placed her Shaw on the hanger by the door. "It doesn't matter now, we're done aren't we?"

A silence fell, she couldn't have been dating already, could she? Louis got up and followed her into the kitchen, she was making tea, usually she would offer Louis a glass as well. He watched her silently, knowing she could sense his presence. Soon her asked quietly,"Were you on a date?"

"What?" They both knew she heard him, but he repeated anyways.

"Were you on a date? Is that where you were?" His voice raised, pain filling his chest when she nodded.

It was a guilty nod,but nonetheless he couldn't help but feel anger build up."Did 4 years mean nothing to you?! Did you just flip a switch and erase me form your memory?! Was I the only one who took this relationship seriously? Because it sure as hell feels that way!"

Eleanor was taken back by his reaction, a frown made it's way to her face,"L..Louis I-"

"You what? Are you going to come and tell me more lies? Cause if that's so, then just walk out now and save me the pain! I loved you Eleanor! I loved you so much, and yet it feels like I was the only one who actually felt that way, tell me...did you ever love me? Even just a bit?" He was hoping for a nod, for a yes, an 'at some point'. But no.

Eleanor shook her head, looking at the ground as if in guilt. Louis' heart shattered, watching as she walked away leaving the boy heartbroken.

-

Harry placed the cans on the shelves, he groaned seeing how many were out of place. It's almost time for his shift to end. He works part time at Tesco's and later at night he works at Pizzario. 

"Harry," said Ed, his co-worker. During work they always talk and hang out while waiting for more things to be put away. Sometimes Harry works as a cashier, but most of the time he's on the floor stacking cans and putting things away. Harry turned and smiled at Ed while the ginger said,"It's 2 o'clock, you should be heading home."

"Oh! Thanks, I almost lost track of time," Harry patted Ed's back and rushed to the employee room. He put away the uniform and clocked out before going to his cubby and grabbing his keys, bag and phone.

On the way out, he waved to Ed and walked down the side walk. The chilly early winter weather had the young man freezing to death. Though he works two jobs , he can't afford a coat aside from his small sweater which was rather thin. He shivered, wishing the Pizzario place would let him use their car to drive around in. They only assign it for deliverers and once done, you have to return it.

Finally, after 20 minutes he stood outside the gate and waited for a certain person. He heard many footsteps running to the door. Soon a voice shouted, high pitched,"Daddy!"

Harry grinned at the little girl. Her long, light brown curly hair bounced as she rushed to him, grinning showing off her dimples. Harry bent down and lifted up the young girl,"And how was your day lily?"

She smiled widely,"Fun! We played with dolly's and I-I put her in this pwetty dress! Ooh, and there was sparkles! lots and lots of sparkles!"

Harry chuckled at her adorable-ness,"Sounds like fun princess!"

"It was lots of fun!" She agreed, shivering slightly. Harry has bought her a coat, but it still doesn't help with the weather. Since her coat was expensive, he didn't have enough to buy one for himself. However, his daughter must come first. Always.

He tried putting her down, but she wrapped her arms around his neck pouting, It's a talent she picked up from Harry, and he hated that they both had such pouty lips because it's impossible to say no to."No! Carry me! Pwease?"

He looked at her big green eyes and sighed, there's no way he can say no to that face. So he allowed her to jump on his back, taking her book bag off her and holding it in his hands along with his items. "Pull your hood on love, it's breezy."

Lily huffed, but did as told and gripped around Harry's neck, tight but loose enough for him to breath. They continued their way home, Lily singing 'True Friend' quietly, Harry smiling at her cute voice. Half way home he spotted a little shop where they , at times, get ice cream. Now they are selling hot cocoa. "Want to get hot cocoa Lily?" He asked, walking toward the shop when she nodded eagerly.

The bell rung, signaling their arrival. It was pretty empty, aside from a few couples scattered around. Some low, instrumental music played quietly in the shop. Harry crouched down allowing Lily to slide off. He grabbed her puny little hand in his large one, walking toward the lady at the register. She looked up smiling,"Hello, what can i get you two?"

"2 hot cocoa's and 4 sugar cookies please,"Harry said, Lily beaming at the thought of eating a delicious cookie. The lady nodded and Harry led Lily to a booth, she squirmed happily in her seat and Harry took out a color book from her book bag and some crayons, handing it to the girl. 

She happily took the items and opened it to a blank page where a picture of 'Hello Kitty' was. Lily hummed, swinging her legs and messily colored. Harry watched, smiling at the cute little girl. After a few minutes the lady came by and sat the cups down, handing Harry a little plate with cookies. He thanked her and gave her a nice tip. Lily squealed reaching her hands out for the cup, Harry shook his head and pulled it away,"Not yet squirt, it's really hot."

"Aw," She whined, pouting. "Please?"

"No Lily, but you can have a cookie okay? But only one, you still have to eat dinner later," He reminded, handing the dimpled girl a cookie. 

Lily ate it, a few crumbs falling as she did. After a while the cocoa cooled down enough for her to drink it. She had to use a straw though. They stayed there for about an hour, eating and drawing; just spending time together. 

Finally it was getting dark, Harry didn't want Lily catching a cold, so he stood up and had Lily put her jacket back on. The cashier smiled and grabbed the dishes asking,"Aw, how old is your sister?"

Harry stiffened, but smiled,"She's 4, her name is Lily."

Lily beamed at the girl and gasped when handed a purple lollipop, usually Harry didn't want her having sweets, but allowed this since the nice lady gave it as a treat. They both thanked her and walked back into the cold. Lily hopped on Harry's back, luckily he didn't live to far so they only walked for 10 minutes.

Harry hated walking at this time of day, they lived in a apartment in a sketchy neighborhood and Lily is only 4, he wouldn't want her getting hurt. Once they made it into the complex, Lily skipped happily up the stairs, their apartment was on the 3rd floor, room 310. Harry reached the top step and spotted Lily swaying by the door, a big smile on her face causing one to meet on Harry's. Lily always had a big effect on Harry, just one smile or laugh and Harry is instantly in a good mood.

He unlocked the door and Lily rushed inside tossing her jacket on the floor and Harry frowned, shutting the door,"Lily, you know not to throw things on the floor. Pick it up."

"Daddy!" She whined, bu he gave her a stern look so she huffed and picked it up, hanging it on the hooks by the door.

Harry chuckled and lifted her up, tickling her as he tossed her on the couch. Lily let out a squeal and giggled squirming on the couch. He sighed and released her,"I'm taking a shower ok? You can watch telly, but if there's a knock at the door come to me, yeah?"

"Okey dokey!" She said taking the remote and putting on Barney and Friends. 

Though Harry hated leaving, even if it's to take a 10 minute shower, he reluctantly did so. There was a time when he was in the shower and someone tried breaking in. Luckily, Lily was in her room and the intruder was unarmed so Harry scared him when yelling and running from the bathroom. Lily was only 3 then and had slept with Harry for a good 6 months till she was less scared to sleep on her own. 

He walked to his room and grabbed some clothes that are more appropriate for PIzzario and went to the bathroom. Their flat is tiny, 2 small bedrooms and a kitchen, living room, and bathroom. Their water is terrible and to have it warm you'd have to take really quick showers. They had so many electrical problems that they know the number by heart. One time Lily was almost shocked by a wire, Harry never allowed her near the telly again. 

After his shower he quickly changed and entered the living room, letting out a breath of relief seeing Lily sitting criss cross on the ground playing with her dolls and watching Barney and Friends. He smiled when she let out a laugh at the show, her dimples on display and smile revealing her toothless grin. She lost one of her front tooth a week ago and looked even more adorable then ever. Harry was a bit worried since she is only four, but the doctor assured that different kids lose their teeth at different times. 

The doorbell rang and Lily gasped, Harry chuckled and said,"It's okay Lily." She jumped at Harry's voice but giggled and continued playing. Harry made his way to the door and opened it saying,"Get your arses in here!"

Zayn frowned,"Rude much?"

"Sorry, you scared Lily shit-less." Harry said before fixing his mistake when Lily gave him a stern look. "Excuse me, I meant shoot-less."

Perrie, Zayn's Fiancee, chuckled and Lily let out a scream of happiness,"Auntie Perrie!"

"Hey squirt," Perrie squatted down to her height and hugged her, lifting up Lily and set her on the couch. Lily happily showed her a new doll Harry got her. The girl is spoiled by her uncle Zayn and Auntie Perrie, since Harry can't afford much the couple always try helping out by babysitting since he can't afford daycare and buying some toys or ordering food.

"Shouldn't you get going?" Zayn asked, checking the time on the wall where a clock was hung. Harry is trying to help Lily tell time, he's attempting to help her learn at an early age.

A groan escaped Harry, he hated working at the Pizza place. "Yeah, c'mere squirt. Give daddy a hug, he's going to miss you!"

Lily scrambled over and hugged him as tightly as she could,"Bye daddy! I love you."

"Love you too Lily," He chuckled, kissing her forehead and stood up. "Bye guys, I should be back around 8."

"Or 9 if your dream boy needs you," Zayn winked, and before Harry could defend himself, the door was shut and he pouted childishly. Much like his daughter.

***

When Harry entered the Pizza Parlor he let out a relieved breath, happy to be out of the cold weather. A Irish accent filled the place as it shouted,"Harry! Glad to see you mate, want a taste of this delicious bread stick? Baked it myself."

Harry chuckled at the boys wink,"No thanks Niall. Is the place packed or no?"

"A few calls here and there, not much but that's expected since it's a Wednesday," Niall laughed, handing Harry a cup of Pepsi.

He thanked the boy and took a seat in one of the booths. Niall is Harry's co-worker, there's only a few people that work there. The place isn't that packed aside from 2 couples and a small family. 

Niall and Harry spent a lot of time just laughing and goofing off. They sneak food and occasionally some drinks, the manager doesn't mind much since he's use to it. Harry only worked there for a month and Niall the same, they instantly became best friends and Niall knows about Lily. 

Sometimes Harry would bring her by and have her stay a bit, giving her coloring books and some pizza. But, the food is terrible and tries not to feed it to her much. Lily loves Niall and thinks of him as her second uncle, but Zayn will always be her favorite. He seems like a bad guy, but he's a big softie and wears his heart on his sleeve.

An hour passed and Harry did a few deliveries and helped with some tables. The phone rang and Niall sighed answering in a perky voice,"Hello, Welcome to Pizzario how may I help you?" Niall sent Harry a smirk and he blushed knowing what that mean. "Uh huh- of course- yes- thank you. Your address?-Ok bye."

Harry sighed,"Louis again?"

"Yep, I don't understand why he always buys pizza when he can just call you," He laughed giving Jose the order and turned his attention back to Harry. "I swear, that guy fancies you! Who spends over 200 pounds on Pizza in only a month?"

A sheepish smile appeared on Harry's face at the thought of Louis liking him, but he shook his head playing with the Parmesan cheese,"I don't think he does. Besides, his fiancee and him just broke up so ..."

"So," Niall smirked. "That means he's single ! C'mon mate, he obviously likes you, he has money, and you said it yourself that he's cute! What's the problem?"

Harry frowned,"Lily."

***

It was the same routine every night. Harry going to the same street, the same driveway, the same flat and the same boy appeared at the door with the same amount of money. But one thing changed, Louis wasn't looking sad, he was smiling and had a sparkle in his eyes. Harry grinned, showing off his dimples that Louis loves,"Hi Lou."

"Hey," He opened the door and allowed Harry in like always, tehy made their way to his couch, which harry found nice and comfortable unlike his ragged one. Louis place was like a mansion in Harry's eyes, all the fancy furniture and electronics. Harry just has an old fashion telly and that's just because Lily loved her cartoons.

Louis took a slice of Pizza and bit into it, even though he found it disgusting,"So..how was your day?"

"Erm, boring," Harry shrugged, taking his own slice since Louis always insisted on sharing. "What about you? You seem a bit happier..."

They both knew Harry was being cautious, not wanting to upset the older lad. "Well, I just realized Eleanor wasn't worth being sad over. She obviously never loved me, so why should I be crying over her?"

Harry nodded, and Louis noted how his curls bounced,"S'true, I don't see why she doesn't love you though. I mean, you're really nice and a sweet person!"

Louis blushed, and smiled,"Thanks, s-so are you."

The two lads tried hiding their shy smiles, not wanting the other to know their feelings. Neither knew how the other both have crushes on each other, and they were too afraid to tell the other. Louis didn't want to scare off the boy and still isn't sure if his crush is real, still held up on his break up with Eleanor. Harry thinks Louis isn't over her and feels like Louis wouldn't want to deal with Lily. 

So, they both just kept it to themselves. The whole time together they cuddled, Harry resting he head in Louis' lap while the older boy played with his curls. They flirted but would never admit that they were, and just excused it as being 'playful banter', they held hands on the couch, but passed it off as being cold and needing warmth, even if they could have just got a blanket from the closet down the hall.

However, their time together was stopped when Harry had to go to work and clock out. Neither would admit that they hugged longer then normal, and maybe Louis kissed Harry's cheek, but it was just a friendly one. When Harry dropped off the car and money he may have been teased by an Irish boy that should mind his own business. Niall knew the big smile and blush on Harry's face was due to Louis, and he just wished the boy wouldn't be so scared.

Harry went home at 10 and entered seeing Zayn and Perrie on the couch, Lily laying down on Zayn's lap with a blanket draped on her, sleeping with her thumb in her mouth. He attempted to get her to stop the habit. Perrie smiled, and stood up walking toward Harry since Lily was sleeping and they didn't want to wake her. Harry shut the door and they went into the kitchen,"So how was she?"

"She didn't cause much trouble, she just said she missed you though..." Perrie trailed off, giving him a sad smile.

Harry frowned, feeling extremely guilty. He hated leaving Lily so much, but he also loved going to Louis'. He's only 20 and sometimes wishes to have a normal life and to be able to date without being worried whether his crush would be affected by having a 4 year old daughter. 

Perrie noticed his expression and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder,"Hey now, don't worry. All kids go through the 'missing daddy or mummy' phase! Don't feel bad okay, you'e so young and should be proud that you handle this so well."

"Thanks Per," Harry smiled. "You guys should be heading out, sorry for taking so long."

She chuckled and they headed into the living room where Zayn was holding Lily, he handed the girl to Harry and whispered,"So, had a good time with your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend," Harry blushed, wishing he could smack the raven haired lad, but couldn't due to the girl in his arms.

The couple chuckled,"Sure Sure. Night Hazza."

He stuck his tongue out at the two and they shut the door. He sighed, walking to Lily's room, it was so small and only fit a bed and tiny dresser. All her toys were in the living room due to the lack of space. He laid her down in her bed and she whimpered at the loss of his arms. Harry sighed and pressed a kiss to her forehead, covering her up with a blanket, the house doesn't have a heater and it gets really cold in the morning, so he put an extra one on her.

Harry shut off the light and walked to his bedroom. Like Lily's it only contains his bed and a small dresser, his bed is a queen size and tattered with only one pillow and a thin blanket. He gave Lily's his since she's younger and shouldn't freeze to death, he can handle the coldness. He changed into some panjama's and laid in his squeaky bed, but couldn't fall asleep.

His thoughts were clouded with a blue eyed man, so perfect and loveable. He couldn't understand how Eleanor couldn't love Louis. If he was lucky enough to be Louis' fiance he would never treat him like she did, he'd love him and care for him, always telling him how much he loved the man and showing him as well. 

Finally, Harry fell asleep thinking of Louis and him being married, and a smile appeared on his face. 

-

That was it. Eleanor was moving out. Half the walls were empty, pictures gone, the smell of perfume was fading from their shared bedroom. He was slightly happy about that, but a piece of him missed the intoxicating smell. 

Though Louis always complained about it, this just meant she was actually going. She was really moving and they were truly breaking up. He didn't love her anymore, and he knew that. He was partly happy she was leaving, but there was that other part missing her. 

Half the drawers were empty, Louis didn't know how to fill them. What does he have to put in them? If he left them empty then that's just a reminder of his other half leaving him. Technically, he dumped her but she's still leaving.

They decided on her moving out since Louis paid for the flat anyways, she was taking the Porsche and he stuck with the convertible. It seemed fair that way. Both of them could care less about the flat, Eleanor is moving in her with 'friend', who Louis believes is actually her new boyfriend. 

He would never admit it, but he's slightly jealous however it's more anger. Liam considered the new boyfriend to actually be a guy Eleanor's been cheating on Louis with. Louis couldn't doubt that theory, it could explain her lack of interest in the boy. 

Also, it's slightly peculiar that her 'new' boyfriend allowed her to move in with him after such a short period of time dating. Louis and Eleanor have only been divorced for 2 months and unless Eleanor cheated, then the two of them (Eleanor and her boyfriend) have only been dating for 2 months at the most.

Louis closed the last box, labeling it 'Shoes 3'. Yes, 3 boxes of shoes, and yet the girl wanted more. They were rather big boxes as well. He carried it downstairs and spotted the girl talking to the movers about how she wanted them arranged. 

"Here," Louis said, handing the heavy box to the mover. He turned to Eleanor and sighed,"Well, I guess this is it."

She shrugged, not even looking the least bit upset,"Yep. Well, bye Louis."

"Bye El..eanor." He fixed the slip up, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of his sadness. She didn't deserve it.

The Starbucks girl didn't even reply, or look at him, she simply shut the door and left Louis there. Alone. In silence. He looked around at the half empty walls, all the pictures of Eleanor and her family were gone. He put away their pictures of them together in a box and up in the attic. 

It's not that he wanted them, he just didn't feel comfortable throwing them away. All that was left now was photos of him and his family, his sisters and his mum who he missed terribly.

He was lonely. 

And the first thing that popped into his head was a certain pizza boy who stole his heart. He admitted to Liam that he may have a crush on Harry. However, he's been delaying asking him out until Eleanor was out of the picture.

And she is.

So, he grabbed the phone and ordered some pizza, of course he could just call Harry. But, he grew use to calling the pizza place. Even enough to know that the guy on the phones name is Niall and he's Irish.

After about a half an hour, the doorbell rang and Louis felt a smile appear on his face as soon as he opened the door. There Harry stood, with his overly tight jeans and baggy shirt that was left unbuttoned a the top. He smiled,"Hey Lou."

Without a second thought, Louis opened the door and allowed Harry in. It was almost natural when Harry put the pizza down and the two boys sat at the table digging in. 

"Eleanor moved out," Louis announced, seeing Harry looking around at the walls noticing the empty spaces.

He gave Louis a pat on the knee,"M'sorry."

"Eh, I'm over her now. I think it wasn't meant to be anyways," Louis chuckled, adding cheekily. "Besides, I was always more into guys." 

His eyes widened, realizing he practically blurted out to Harry that he was bisexual. They never discussed their sexuality's and now he might just lose Harry forever. 

Harry, however, seemed unfazed and winked,"Good to know, So am I."

That took a load off the older boys shoulders. He felt a bit of hope now, knowing Harry was also bisexual, or so he implied. The two of them didn't say much after. Louis knew now was the time to ask, it's been 2 months since the break up and though to some people it seems soon, he feels like it's right to move on.

And he really likes Harry. The younger boy was always there for him, never annoyed at his clinginess and simply held the boy while he cried. He felt safe with Harry, he felt happy and maybe a bit loved. 

So, when Harry went to leave, after retrieving the money, Louis grabbed his hand asking,"Would you like to go out? On a date?"

And Harry smiled,because yes, he'd love to go out with the boy. He has since the moment he laid eyes on the blue eyed angel, and though Lily was in the picture Harry couldn't say no to Louis.

***

It wasn't long before they discussed the date. Louis decided on taking Harry to the Script's concert, it turns out they both went to the same one when they were younger and he felt it was 'romantic'. 

Harry came by his house (Not wanting Louis to pick him up since he was embarrassed of his ratchet neighborhood), and Louis almost gasped at how fit Harry was. He had a tight Ramone's T-shirt on, black skinny jeans and boots. It seemed so simple, but to Louis he looked sexy. 

Harry had no idea where they were going, Louis just told him it was a surprise. This led to Harry begging him, giving the older boy puppy eyes and pouting his lips. Louis just wanted to slam him against the wall and kiss him then and there, but he knew that wasn't appropriate so he stuck to staying silent.

Louis was wearing a 'Killers' T-shirt, beanie and nice black skinny jeans as well. The two men had a similar fashion sense, yet completely different. When Louis showed Harry the garage, the boy gasped at the convertible, staring in awe. He never stood so close to such an expensive car, it was a jaguar and Harry felt a bit scared to be near it. 

However, Louis opened the door for him and Harry hesitant got in, feeling around the leather seats and expensive entire. It seems like Louis takes good care of his vehicles. 

The ride was silent and Harry continuously asked where they were going, Louis got fed up with the boy and finally gave in saying they were going to the scripts concert. This had Harry practically shouting in excitement,"Are you serious?! Now?! Did they even announce a concert?! I-We-What?! Oh my god! I'm not even dressed properly! What the fuck? Thank you, thank you, thank you-"

Harry began kissing Louis' cheek, causing the boy to blush and use on hand to push the boy off him, since he's still driving and doesn't feel like dying at such a young age. Harry realized he was being overly affectionate and began muttering apologizes,"Sorry! I'm so sorry, I -I just haven't been to a concert since-" He paused knowing he was about to finish with, Lily was born."The last script one."

Louis laughed, not noticing the boys pause and said,"It's fine, you can kiss me whenever and wherever you want." 

The last ten minutes of the ride, Harry was squirming in his seat with excitement. Louis felt happy to bring that smile to the boys face, he may be 20, but he surely had a childish grin present. 

When they finally arrived there was a long line up front and about an hour until the concert began. The two men got out and Louis grabbed his wallet which had the two tickets, Harry gasped seeing them. He never thought he'd go to a concert again unless it involved the Wiggles. 

Louis grabbed the younger boys hand, linking fingers. For...safety purposes. Harry smiled, looking down at their entwined hands, it felt nice. They made their way to the line, it was rather breezy out and Harry didn't bring a jacket, however Louis had one. After a half an hour of Harry insisting that he's fine, Louis noticed his trembling form and chattering teeth. It was cliche, but once Harry shivered then Louis took off his coat and wrapped it around the younger lad. Harry frowned,"L-"

"Don't," He laughed, holding his shoulder so the jacket stayed on him. Harry pouted, but allowed himself to cuddle in the warmth. 

Finally, a bunch of men came out and allowed people inside. They held hands until inside the heated building and Louis instead placed his arm around the taller lads waist and their seats were about 10 away from the stage. Harry was getting anxious to see the Script, he never thought they would be this close.

Louis and Harry were glaring at the people in front of them, they were moving around 50% of the show and Louis considered pushing them since Harry was upset he couldn't see, however Harry calmed him down and assured he was fine with the annoying people.

They spent the entire concert singing along to songs, dancing to the more upbeat ones and when 'I'm Yours' began playing, everyone quieted down and couples began swaying together as they kissed. Louis looked up at Harry seeing his eyes water slightly. 

And he took his chance.

He wrapped his arms around the boy from behind, Harry turned and smiled as they swayed to the music. 

'I may not have the softest touch 

I may not say the words as such 

And though I may not look like much 

I'm yours.'

The two boys smiled at eachother, Louis tilted his head up as Harry leaned down and their lips touched. Tingles and fireworks shot through both, feeling as though the world stopped. They slowly moved in sync and Louis brought his hands up to cradle the younger boys face. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' waist, pulling him close.

'And though my edges may be rough 

And never feel I'm quite enough 

It may not seem like very much 

But I'm yours '

Louis pulled away, breathless as he asked,"I-I know we only met a couple months ago..but...be mine?"

Harry smiled,"Of course."

***

Neither knew it was going to happen, but as soon as they made their way back to Louis' flat, the older of the two slammed the other against the wall. His lips pressed fiercely against Harry's, slamming the door shut and deepening the kiss. Louis traced his tongue across Harry's lips, Harry immediately granted access, gripping Louis' waist as Louis tugged at Harry's curls. The taller boy let out a moan and Louis nearly melted at the sound.

Both got extremely impatient and tumbled toward the couch, Louis kicked under Harry's legs causing him to trip and fall on the couch. Louis straddled him, lips never separating. They snogged for what seemed like an eternity, neither wanting it to end. Louis brought his hands under Harry's shirt, feeling his barely-there 6 pack. 

Their tongues moved in a sloppy, messy tango but nonetheless it was perfect. They felt so loved with one another. Harry moaned quietly as Louis sucked on his tongue, enjoying the taste of sweetness from soda they got after the concert. 

Suddenly a phone rang and Louis groaned,"No...l-leave it." He placed hot open mouth kisses on Harry's lips, who was trying to grab his phone out of his back pocket.

"W-wait," He mumbled against Louis. The older boy groaned, deciding to press kisses down his neck. Harry threw his head back moaning, but tried ignoring him and checked the caller I.D seeing it was 'Zayn'. He pressed answer asking,"Yes?"

"Harry I'm so sorry! I-I wasn't paying attention and Lily she hit her head and we're at the hospital, I'm so sorry!" Zayn blubbered out.

Harry gasped, jumping up causing Louis to fall. "W-what?! Which hospital, oh my god!" 

"London Brid-Bridge, I'm so sorry Haz!" Harry ended the call as tears fell down his cheek rapidly.

Louis quickly stood up,"What's wrong? Who's in the hospital?"

"I-I oh my god, I can't," Harry shook his head. "I need to-to call a cab, I don't-"

"Harry please breath," Louis shushed, cradling his head in the small boys hands.

Harry glared,"No! It's all your fault, I shouldn't have come! I'm so dumb, I'm so selfish, I-I need to go-"

"I can drive you okay?" Louis assured, ignoring the blame that's been thrown on him. He can tell Harry's stressed and ignored the hurt he felt from his words. "You just need to relax alright baby, don't worry we'll get there."

Harry nodded, not able to form words. Louis handed him his jacket and led the boy to the car. The ride was silent aside from Harry's sobs, Louis heart broke at the sight next to him. Harry was never one to cry, and Louis just can't handle the tears. He felt his own eyes water just seeing Harry like this. 

Soon they arrived and Harry practically fell out of the car, racing to the hospital. Louis followed, still confused as to what's going on. However, he had to make sure Harry didn't cause a ruckus. He spotted Harry yelling at the front desk lady, who returned the raised voice. 

He heard Harry shout,"I told you! Lily Darcy Styles!"

Louis raised an eyebrow, is that his sisters name? Mothers? He walked toward the conflict and laid a hand on Harry's back whisper,"Shh, babe."

Harry visibly relaxed and said, voice wavering,"Please, just let me see her."

"She's in room 245. " The lady waved her hand toward the elevators. Louis thanked her and led Harry toward the location. The elevator ride consist of Harry tapping his foot, watching the floors light up. 

Once the doors open he searched for the room and found it, opening the door without permission. He found Zayn and Perrie standing by the bed where Lily was sat, eyes closed and stitches above her left eyebrow.

Harry sniffled,"Oh Lily."

Zayn's head shot up, his eyes were red rimmed and he mumbled out quickly,"I'm so sorry, I didn't know. She was sleeping and I went to the kitchen and I heard her crying and-and-"

"She hit her ..head?" Harry asked quietly, brushing her curls out of her chubby face.

Perrie nodded,"She was getting up and must have banged her head on the coffee table or something."

"Oh, Hi I'm Zayn. " Harry looked up seeing Louis standing awkwardly by the door, a look of confusion crossed his face. Zayn shook his hand and said,"You must be Louis."

"Yes," He nodded. 

Silence.

Perrie chuckled,"We'll leave you two alone to um...talk." 

She sent Harry a look, he knew he had to explain and he really didn't want to. They just got together and now they'll break up. The couple closed the door and Louis sat next to Harry who hand his face in his hands, a wave of tears returned. 

Louis rubbed his back gently asking,"Is she your sister?"

Harry shook his head, not looking up. He could tell Louis knew. And Louis understood,"She's your daughter."

"Y-Yes," He nodded.

"How old is she?" He looked at the little girl on the hospital bed, she looked no younger then 3, with her chunky cheeks, curly dirty blonde hair.

Harry sniffled, a small smile appeared,"4, she'll be 5 in March."

Louis nodded, watching as Harry wiped his eyes, then took Lily's tiny little hands in his large ones. He then asked,"Where's her mum?"

"She left," Harry replied, hoarsely. "We...were 16 and she was my first actually girlfriend. She was popular, cheerleading captain, always smiling. Her name was Emma. We only dated for 3 month and erm...she wanted to have sex. But, I really didn't want to yet. But, she kept asking and begging so I gave in. Even though I didn't want to, my friends all pressured me and well..."

"So she got pregnant?" Louis knew the answer, but wanted confirmation.

Harry nodded,"She wanted an abortion. I couldn't do that, I'd hate living with the guilt. She didn't want Lily, and I said I'd take her in. When I told my mum...sh-she kicked me out and my sister never spoke to me. They called me a slut and whore, I-I had to live with Zayn and his family for a couple weeks while working in a bakery and doing chores. His parents paid me an allowance and finally I had enough money to buy a cheap flat."

Louis wiped Harry's tears with the bad of his thumb, pecking his cheek softly. Harry smiled weakly, continuing,"So, basically, I was on my own. Emma had Lily and I took my baby in and then quit school. I couldn't afford daycare and had to leave her with the Malik's while I worked. But, then she started preschool and Zayn finished school, so while I worked they would watch her. I love her so much, and even if she brought all these problems, she's the best thing that happened to me."

The love Harry had for Lily fascinated Louis. He can see Harry was speaking the truth. "She's beautiful."

"Thank you," Harry smiled, then frowned. "I get it if you wanna break up...you're young and probably don't want to deal with all this baggage of mine."

Louis chuckled, lifting Harry's chin to look him in the eyes, he pressed a chaste kiss to his lips,"I want your heart, and all that comes with it."

"Even Lily?"

"Even Lily."

***

And it was true, Louis didn't care that Harry was 20 and had a 4 year old daughter. After Lily woke up, Harry introduced them. Louis and Lily got along quite well, the young girl had a sort of fondness for the shorter yet older man. Harry loved how they got along and was happy to be with Louis.

It was shocking when Louis asked Harry and Lily out. He wanted to bring them to the Zoo and who was Harry to say no? Lily was the most excited out of all of them. She's seen the Zoo on Telly but Harry could never afford for them to go. Not to mention he didn't have a car and felt strange to ask Zayn.

When Louis picked them up, Harry felt embarrassed of his home. Louis' is like mansion and Harry's is like a shack. However, Louis simply smiled and greeted the boy with a kiss, while Lily shrieked,"Ew!"

They laughed and Louis tickled the girl, Harry smiled at the two. He's never felt happier then he did at that moment. Louis led the two to the car and Harry carried the car seat. They all buckled up and were off.

The whole ride, Lily was complaining about how 'it's taking to long!', while Harry and Louis held hands. Both boys smiled, even with the 4 year old pouting and crossing her tiny little arms over her chest.

Once arriving, Harry and Louis got the girl out of the car seat and Louis paid, even if Harry insisted on helping. Louis simply rolled his eyes and gave the lady the money while Harry faked a glare, though smiled.

"I want to see the monkeys!" Was the first thing Lily said after walking through the gates, holding her daddy's hand.

So, that's where they went. 

The young girl was having tons of fun. Louis and Harry would stand back while she attempted speaking to the animals. The men would kiss occasionally, ignoring the looks from others, and share a soda they got at a stand nearby.

After seeing all the animals, they were happy to go home since they were all exhausted. It was once again an hour trip back, Lily was passed out in her car seat and the two boys held hands one again.

Harry sang along softly to the radio that played quietly. Louis smiled,"You have a lovely voice."

The curly haired lad blushed, muttering a small,"I didn't know you could hear me."

"I could," Louis laughed quietly, pulling into the driveway. 

Harry rubbed his eyes sleepily, letting out a small yawn. Louis leaned in and pecked his lips,"I'll carry Lily, you can go upstairs and lay down."

"No, it's fi-"

"Lay down," Louis ordered, unlocking the doors.

Harry reluctantly did as told. Louis unbuckled the young girl, carrying her up the creaky stairs. Louis hated how they lived in such a poor area. Not because he was embarrassed to be dating someone who lived their, but because it was dangerous and Harry deserved a better place to live.

When he entered the living room, he frowned seeing Harry passed out on the couch already, he thinks the boy works to hard. Sighing, he carried Lily to bed and changed her quickly, covering her up with a blanket. 

The room was freezing, he wondered how someone could live like this. He grabbed another blanket from the closet and laid it on her before making his way back to the living room. He leaned down, brushing a stray curl from Harry's face,"Baby, wake up." Harry groaned, opening his eyes slightly. "C'mon, I'll stay over tonight ok?"

Harry smiled sleepily, standing up. Louis helped lead him to the extremely small bedroom. They stripped into their boxers and Harry tossed Louis some pajama's before they laid down, Louis wrapped his arms around the younger lad, spooning him. He pressed a kiss to the back of Harry's neck, whispering,"Good night baby."

"Sweet dreams love," Harry responded softly, laying his hands over Louis'.

-

"Sign here, and here," The man pointed to the last lines next to the X's and Louis and Eleanor signed the papers. He stacked them and nodded,"Okay, now the wedding is officially off."

As he let out a small chuckle, Louis gave him a strange look, what man laughs about something like that? He's probably just trying to lighten the mood. The man soon left, and Eleanor sighed, getting up and walking toward Louis. 

"I'm sorry ok?" She whispered. Louis was shocked by her words, if anything he'd think she'd laugh in his face. "I know I was a jerk, but I do love you Louis, maybe we can have him come back and rip up the papers?"

Louis literally let out a bark of laughter,"Are you fucking kidding me? I have a boyfriend now Eleanor."

"Well, get rid of him," She said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Louis glared at her and she sighed,"C'mon, he's just some dumb Pizza boy!"

"And he's important to me. Unlike you, he cares about me, talks to me, he lays with me and watches dumb movies, we eat dinner together and he would never tell me to grow up," He snarled, causing her to wince slightly.

Eleanor huffed, grabbing her purse and made her way toward the door,"Whatever, you're a faggot anyways!"

As she slammed the door, Louis groaned and rubbed his forehead in frustration. It's been 3 months since Harry and him have been together, he truly loved every minute he's spent with the boy. It's now December and they just got the call from the divorce lawyer, so Louis wanted to get it over with as soon as possible. 

Now, as he looked at the pictures of Harry and him on the walls, replacing where Eleanor's were, he couldn't help but realize how much happier he is. A smile made its way to his face and he grabbed his cell phone, dialing Harry's number. 

Soon, Harry's voice came through,"Hey babe, what's up?"

"Well, Eleanor and I's wedding is officially off," He replied.

Harry gasped,"Seriously? That's great-I mean, erm...I'm sorry to hear that."

Louis rolled his eyes,"Shut up dumbarse, it's a good thing. So, since we're actually legally allowed to be together, I wanted to know if you could come over and...celebrate."

The tone Louis used was suggestive, Harry took a while to respond, but soon he muttered out,"Oh-yeah, definitely. I-I'll be there in a hour!"

Louis laughed at the way Harry's voice cracked, he said goodbye and hung up. For the next hour, Louis set up his room in a romantic way, there were rose petals on the bed, candles lit and maybe some music playing, the Fray song that they heard on their first date.

Louis got ready, brushing his long hair back, Harry's complained about how it's too long but he keeps it that way anyways. He put on some cologne, the one Harry finds sexy, and wore a nice white button up t-shirt with black skinny jeans. 

Though he felt that he didn't need to dress up, considering Harry will just rip off the clothes, he wanted to look nice. Things may not go the way he's thinking tonight, but if they do he's feeling a bit nervous.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, Louis gargled some mouthwash, then rushed downstairs and opened the door revealing his boyfriend. Harry was wearing his curls pulled back, showing his beautiful face. Usually he wears a bandana or curls swift to the side, but Louis complains about how he can't see his pretty face.

He was wearing black skinny jeans as well, making his legs look sexy, and a grey shirt with a green button up shirt that's open. He pecked Louis' lips,"Hi babe, you look nice."

Louis smiled, shutting the door,"Same to you."

Harry frowned, looking around,"I don't smell food, aren't we celebrating?"

Louis' heart dropped,"Oh...I was um...I mean! I was planning for us to go out for dinner."

"Oh...you thought..." Harry trailed off awkwardly, understanding what Louis was expecting. It's not that he didn't want to have sex, he just hasn't done it in so long. Once Lily was born, it was impossible for Harry to date, and aside from a one night stand 2 years ago, he's never had sex before except with his ex.

Louis blushed slightly,"Maybe...but it's okay, I get it if you don't want to."

As Louis turned, Harry grabbed his hand, turning him around,"It's not that ...I just...I do want to, I just don't know how...?"

Louis gave him a confused look,"But, you had Lily."

"I mean with a erm...boy," Harry fidgeted with his fingers, feeling uncomfortable. It's strange talking about such a thing with your boyfriend, he never had the talk with his mum which explains Lily. This is probably 10 times worse.

"Baby don't get all shy on me," Louis laughed, standing on his tippy toes and lifted Harry's chin to meet his eyes. "So you do want to ...?"

"Yeah," He smiled, wrapping his arms around Louis.

"Well, how about I just take care of everything, does that sound ok?" He gave the younger boy a kiss, running his hands through his curls.

It took a second, but Harry nodded,"That sounds perfect."

Louis slammed his lips against Harry's. Harry freezes up in response at first, because he's caught off guard, not expecting Louis to do such a thing. It takes Harry a few moments to realize that he hasn't began kissing Louis back, and it seems the feathery-haired boy notices because he's releasing Harry's chin, moving his hand around the back of Harry's neck and cupping it instead, guiding Harry's face closer and twisting his head to the side, kissing him harder.

Harry responds at that, kissing Louis back with the same equal force, grabbing the back of Louis's neck, pulling him impossibly closer as their chests brush against each other. All thoughts of not knowing what to do is forgotten as the two boys continue kissing each other, Louis's other hand coming up to tangle its fingers in Harry's curls, tugging back on it gently. Harry moans into Louis's mouth, and nips at his bottom lip like a hungry kitten, emitting a low growl from Louis, his fingernails digging into the skin on Harry's neck.

"Bedroom." Harry breathlessly says against Louis's pretty pink lips, feeling his hard on straining against the front of his tight, black skinny jeans.

Louis nodded and led him to the room, when he opened the door, Harry gasped, taking in the rose petals and candles scattered around. He turned to Louis, smirking,"Well someone was prepared."

"Shut up, and kiss me you fool," Louis teased, and Harry didn't have to be told twice.

He leaned down and did as told, giving Louis a passionate and deep kiss. The older boy moved them to the bed, pushing Harry down and straddling him, never once separating their lips. He felt his heart racing and lips tingling from the feeling of Harry's. 

Louis traced his tongue against his bottom lip, Harry willingly let him in and explored the inside of his mouth while pulling harder at his messy, yet cute, curls. Harry's hand slid down, sticking inside of Louis' back pocket. Louis moaned, feeling Harry squeeze his bum, their tongues roaming one anothers mouths.

They kissed for what seemed like hours, before pulling away breathlessly. Louis stared into Harry's eyes, his pupils were blown and you could barely see green. His gaze moves down to settle on Harry's hard-on, the button on his jeans nearly popping off from how large the curly-haired boy was. Harry just whines in response as he watches Louis eye his groin, and grabs Louis's jaw, forcing his head up again so that he could lean down and kiss him hard on the mouth. 

Louis has other plans though, and sets a hand down on Harry's chest, pushing him down onto his back on the bed. Harry whined, just wanting to kiss the boy over and over again, but Louis dipping his head down to kiss down along Harry's jawline, grinding his hips down into Harry's, letting him feel his hardon pressing into his thigh. Harry lets out a loud moan, his head rolling back from the sweet friction the older boy had sent down onto him, in response grinding his hips up at Louis's, meeting the roll of his hips.

Louis growls deeply as he feels Harry grind up at him, attacking his neck with rough kisses and sucking hard on the supple skin of his neck, his hands running up and down his chest, fisting the soft material in between his fingers Harry bites down so hard on his lower lip to stop himself from moaning again, and fails terribly as a deep, throaty moan slips out when Louis attacks his neck viciously. 

The room's air has thickened with arousal, and Louis continues grinding down into Harry, the younger boy lifting his hips as well to meet him on his grinds. Louis seems to slow down his grinding down on Harry as he turns his attention to the dark, purple bruises he's left on his neck where he marked him several times, smiling happily to himself as he leans his head down to kiss the sensitive spots. 

"I fucking hate you," Harry groaned, knowing his neck will have tons of bruises and marks, he gasped as Louis nibbled his ear, his hot breath causing the curly boy to shiver.

"Well, I love you," He whispered.

Harry's eyes lit up, and he smiled softly,"I..I love you too."

It was the first time they said it, and the mood became more loving while they shared a long and sweet kiss, no tongue, no lust, just love.

Louis detached their lips and kissed down the younger boys neck, he tugged at his shirt and Harry got the idea, he sat up, allowing Louis to take it off along with his green one. Harry pushed Louis down and smirked,"You little bastard, marking me like a fucking dog."

Louis chuckled, and helped Harry take off his shirt, tossing it to the side with the others. Harry could see the outline of Louis' face due to the candles, but the room was dark creating a passionate aura.

Louis kissing Harry roughly, tugging back on his curls, rolling them over so he was straddling Harry again,both shirtless and slightly sweating from the friction between them. They're attacking each other's mouths hungrily, He grabs the front of Harry's jeans, eliciting a deep moan from the curly-haired boy.

Louis can't help himself as he rubs the palm of his hand up against Harry's clothed hard-on, making the boy whine loudly, bucking his hips up into his hand. "L-Lou," Harry moaned into the older boys mouth. "Just take... them off dammit!" 

Louis lifts his head up to press a heated kiss to Harry's swollen red lips, then moves down onto the curly-haired boy's long, never ending torso. He presses a gentle kiss to one of the inked birds on his milky white skin and sucks gently on one of his nipples, Harry letting out a whine.

"Please," Harry whimpers out, begging and pleading.

Louis leans down to become eye level with Harry's bellybutton, pressing a soft kiss there before trailing hot, open mouth kisses down his navel, the tiny little hairs tickling his nose. He mouths at Harry's clothed hard-on, forcing a needy whine from Harry as he grips the bed sheets tightly around him. Harry's eyes fluttering shut as he feels Louis's fingers pull and tug at the zipper on his jeans.

Louis takes his time pulling the zipper down after unbuttoning Harry's jeans, grinning devilishly up at him as he grabs both sides of his jeans, hooking his fingers under the waistband area, and ripping them down, pulling them off, throwing them down onto the floor somewhere carelessly.

Harry shivers at the cool air washing over his milky white thighs as Louis pulls his pants off, insecurely beginning to close his legs but two tiny hands grip his inner thighs, pulling them back open. 

"What do you think you're doing, Haz? You're not going all shy on me, are you?" Louis purrs out silkily as he leans his head down to press soft kisses into Harry's milky thighs, nipping at the skin playfully.

Harry bites down on his lip, shaking his head even though Louis can't see it. Louis licks into Harry's inner thigh, inches from where Harry really wants him, so he whines desperately, bucking his hips up into the cool air. 

Louis pulls Harry's boxers down the rest of the way, and tosses them somewhere before returning his attention back to Harry. Louis wraps a delicate hand around Harry's hard-on, and leans in to lick up the underside of it, bringing his head up to wrap his pretty pink lips around the tip, sucking on it teasingly.

Harry lets out a mewl as he feels Louis's lips on him, bringing a hand down to twist his fingers into his feathery hair, pushing his head down gently, guiding him down onto his hard-on. Louis doesn't mind that Harry's got his hand in his hair, or the fact that he's pushing him down further onto his groin.

Instead, he accepts it, and moves down Harry for his sake until he can't take anymore of the boy into his mouth, using his hand to stroke him slowly, bobbing his head. Harry forces himself not to buck his hips up into Louis's mouth, biting down on his lower lip so hard he swore it started bleeding, the hand inLouis's feathery hair tightening its grip.

Harry bucks his hips up into Louis's mouth on the fourth or fifth bob of his head, making Louis gag because Harry's just so big, but he ignores it and continues.Harry releases Louis's hair a few moments later with a loud pant, letting him come up and off of him with a wet pop.

Grinning up at Harry, Louis pulls up and away from the curly-haired boy to strip himself of his boxers, returning to Harry moments later with slick, wet blowjob lips. "That's a nice color on you," Harry reaches up, and glides his thumb along Louis's bottom lip, deep emerald eyes sparkling. 

Louis rolls his eyes, shaking his head fondly as he pulls Harry's hand away from his mouth, leaning forward to peck him on the lips. "Yeah, yeah."

He mumbles, shifting out of the bed and grabbing a bottle of lùbe with a cóndom from the sidetable. He uncaps and pours a decent amount on his fingers, it's been a while since Harry's had done this, so he has to be gentle and make sure it doesn't hurt him too bad.

Harry watches nervously as Louis nestles between his legs, Louis leaned over and pecked his lips softly,"It'll hurt baby, but I promise it'll get better, you trust me right?"

"Of course," He smiled, not needing to think it over.

Louis nodded, and lowered back between Harry's legs. He brought his slicked up fingers to Harry's tight entrance, he gently pressing a slender finger into Harry, feeling him clench around his finger. Harry's breath hitched but it didn't hurt too bad yet. Louis waited a few seconds, pushing it further in until it's knuckle deep, giving Harry time to relax and get use to the burn of Louis's finger in him.

After a silent minute, Harry nods his head softly, breathlessly saying, "I'm good." This assures Louis he can continue, and gently begins thrusting his finger in and out of Harry's tight entrance, biting down on his lip nervously.

It's not like he purposefully wants to hurt him, unless that's what Harry wants. If Harry wants him rough, he'll give him rough. If he wants him gentle, he'll be kind and reassuring; gentle. Harry moans softly as Louis slides in another slick finger alongside his other, stretching him out even more.

Louis lets out a short breath, and then begins scissoring Harry open with his two fingers, listening to the tiny whimpers Harry makes, and gasps softly when he grinds down onto his two fingers, filthily moaning aloud without a care in the world. 

"Mm, yeah Lou.. more.." Harry slurs out, sucking his lower lip into his mouth. Louis smirks, and begins meeting Harry's grinds down onto his two fingers by thrusting them the deepest they'll go, watching his fingers disappear in and out of Harry.

"This 's so hot, Haz." He pants out, slipping a shaky third finger into Harry, curling them up and trying to find that one spot that'll make Harry writhe in a moaning mess.

Harry's eyes watered slightly at the pain, wincing slightly but Louis knows he's found it when Harry cries out, back arching and hips lifting up, the grip on the bed sheets so tight his knuckles are angel white.

Louis's careful not to move his fingers away from Harry's bundle of nerves as he brushes his fingertips against the sensitive spot inside Harry, making Harry melt into the bed sheets, moaning repeatedly, grinding down against Louis's slender fingers, whimpering occasionally.

"Yeah, yeah.. nngh, there!" He hisses out, clenching around Louis's fingers tightly. Louis pulls his fingers from Harry's stretched hole, deciding it's well enough stretched out this much, at least. 

Louis leans down to kiss him roughly, grabbing the side of the curly-haired boy's face, smiling to himself as Harry parts his lips ever so slightly, granting him immediate entrance. Slipping his tongue into Harry's mouth, he roams it freely around the roof of his mouth and all around over his teeth, moaning softly.

He detached his lips, Popping open the cap to the lubrícant bottle, he pours a generous amount into his palm and slathers himself up before moving closer between Harry's legs, guiding his tip to Harry's tight entrance. Leaning down over the curly-haired boy, Louis presses a gentle kiss to his lips, grinning as he snaps his hips forward, catching Harry off guard as he enters him, filling him halfway already.

Harry lets out a cry of pain mixed with pleasure as his body tries to decide which feeling should be given more attention and use to, mixing them together in the end as a decision when Louis snaps his hips forward, feeling the stretch of his large hard-on filling him up, the burning sensation driving him mad. 

He grips the bed sheets in front of him tightly, using them as support as he feels Louis shift behind him, pushing in further, making Harry let out a low whimper. "Nngh- yeah Lou." Harry moans, grinding up towards Louis. He feels slick sweat begin to slide down the side of his face, but doesn't make the move to wipe it off, too focused in on the feeling of Harry's tight heat enveloping his hard díck.

Harry's so out of it that he's a moaning, whimpering mess as Louis begins picking up his thrusting pace, thrusting harder and deeper into him, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing across the flat, along with the produced moans Harry and Louis keep slipping out. Wetting his lips, Louis lets his head fall back and closes his eyes, listening to Harry's low whines and pitiful whimpers as he continues thrusting in and out of the curly-haired boy.

"H-harder!" Harry moans out appreciatively. Louis bites down on his lower lip hard, digging his fingers into Harry's hips as he begins to pound down into his lover, making Harry keen loudly. "Fuck, Louis!"

Louis lets out a deep growl as Harry keens his name, pounding harder into the curly-haired boy, feeling the pit of his stomach begin to spread with warmth and tighten. He's already this close to release from all of the things him and Harry have been doing, having it take heavy effect on his cock. 

Harry gasps loudly, feeling the bed underneath him and Louis rock just from how hard Louis was thrusting into him, and then suddenly let out a loud moan as he felt Louis's tip brush against his bundle of nerves, whimpering loudly. "T-there! A-again! Nngh!" 

Louis searches for that spot again in Harry, and soon enough finds it moments later after a few hard thrusts, making Harry splutter out and clutch onto the bed sheets for life like he depended on them for support, feeling his high approaching. "L-Lou, I'm gonna-ahh!" He cries out loudly, releasing as his vision turns white.

Louis quickly follows behind, thrusting one - two - three times before thrusting one last time, moaning filthily as he grips Harry's hips, pulling him back as he spills out into the emerald green eyed boy, cock softening in Harry a few moments later after Louis comes down from his high, pulling out of Harry and collapsing down onto the bed beside Harry, who too falls into the sheets, feeling worn out. 

Louis pulls the sleepy, tired Harry into his side, and kisses his temple gently, smiling happily. Harry nuzzles his head under Louis's neck and takes his hand, intertwining their fingers together.

"I..I love you boo," Harry says in a low, raspy tone, he gazes up at Louis with bright emerald green eyes. 

Louis smiles widely back, running his hand through Harry's damp curls," I love you too baby."

He chuckles lightly, wrapping Harry up in his arms, kissing the top of his hair, tangling their legs together. Louis hears Harry snoring and realizes he's asleep, he leans over and grabs some tissues from the side table, wiping them off best he could, then tossed them on the ground carelessly.

He glances at Harry, frowning a bit. He hates how Lily and him have to live in that terrible neighborhood, Harry working two jobs to support him and his daughter. And maybe, just maybe, Louis wants to make Harry happier.

An idea occurs and he smiles, kissing Harry's sweaty forehead, and held him close before going to sleep.

-

Since that night, they barely got to see each other. Harry worked a lot so he could get Lily Christmas Presents, and even though Louis said he'd buy them, Harry denied because he didn't want to seem like a god digger.

As Louis got out some lights from the closet, the phone rang and Louis yelled,"Liam could you get that?!"

He heard a faint 'yeah' and soon Liam called out,"It's your mum!"

Louis groaned, getting the box and carried it to the living room. He put it on the couch and took the phone from the younger lad, placing it to his ear,"Hi mum."

"The girls and I wanted to come to yours for Christmas and your birthday," She exclaimed. 

He smiled, it's been a while since he saw his sisters. They're all teens, but they barely see each other so it's like a special occasion. "That sounds great, I actually want you to meet someone as well."

"Oh? But, I thought you just broke up with Eleanor?" She questioned, a bit of shock in her voice.

He pursed his lips,"Yeah, but that was months ago. Trust me, you'll love Harry."

"Alright," She said a bit wary. "What's he like?"

Louis smiled, sitting down on the couch while Liam gave him a confused look. "He's a bit younger than me, but super sweet. Erm..." Louis didn't know what to say, because he knew his mum was a bit judgemental and she surely wouldn't like Harry's life and his choices.

"How much younger?" She pressed, obviously feeling upset about this.

He sighed, biting his lips,"He's 20."

"20?!" She shrilled,"Louis, that's almost a 4 year difference!"

"Mum, calm down, he's rather mature for his age and responsible. I mean he even has a daughter-oh shit." His eyes widened, knowing he basically set his mum off with a heart attack.

"What the-20? A kid? How old is the girl?" She gasped.

Louis whispered,"4."

"4 years old?! So he was 16? Oh lordy, Louis I'm not sure this is the best idea. I mean, he's obviously a slut-"

"Mum, don't you dare call him that! He made a mistake, but he handled it well. He has 2 jobs working at a shop and Pizza Parlor, he is very caring for her and he loves me!" Louis shouted, Liam walked over and patted Louis' shoulder. Louis almost forgot he was here, so he took a breath to calm himself down.

His mother was silent for a moment then asked,"Do you love him?"

"Very much so, more than I ever loved Eleanor," He admitted, it was strange. Louis only knew Harry for 6 months, but he loves him more than Eleanor who he's known since college.

"Alright, I...I'll see him during Christmas, yeah? I gotta go Louis, but I'll call you when we're heading out. I love you," She sighed.

"Love you too, bye."

He hung up the phone and tossed it aside, Liam wrapped an arm around hi, reassuring,"Don't worry, she'll love him."

Louis chuckled,"I hope you're right."

A knock broke their conversation and Liam got up, opening the door. Harry stood there with Lily and he smiled,"Hi."

"Hey Harry," Liam opened the door, letting them out from the cold. Liam only met Harry a few times, but they get along fine. Liam was shocked at how quickly Louis began dating him, and also that Harry had a kid. However, the girl soon made her way into his heart and she seems to love him.

"Li-Li!" Lily exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his leg, grinning up at him. "Santa is coming soon!"

He chuckled, lifting her into his arms,"Yes he is, did you make a list for him?"

"Yup! It's this long!" She held her hands out, smiling.

Liam knew it wasn't that long, but he gasped,"Wow, that's one big list. I have to go, but I'll see you on Christmas guys."

Lily pouted, but hugged him tightly and he set her down kissing her forehead,"Bye Lily, bye guys!"

Harry and Louis waved, then the door shut. Harry kissed Louis softly,"Hi babe, I see you have the tree up!"

When Harry was at work, Liam and Louis went out to get a tree. It's in the corner of the living room, still no decorations on it. Louis nodded,"Yeah, I wanted to decorate it with you so i waited."

The curly boy sighed,"I still can't believe you're letting me and Lily have Christmas with you, you should be having it with your family!"

"Yeah, about that..." Louis chuckled nervously, watching Lily play with the toys she left her one time. "My mum is coming with my sisters, and she kind of wants to meet you. I may have told her about Lily, and she's not to keen on the idea of me dating a younger boy who has a daughter."

A look of hurt crossed Harry's face, and he looked down guiltily,"I'm sorry, I can just have Christmas at Zayn and Perrie's flat."

"No," Louis snapped, then softened his tone. "I love you ok? And I want to spend my birthday and Christmas with you and Lily. My mum will love you too, and if she doesn't then that's her problem."

"Are you sure? I don't want to ruin the holidays," He mumbled, leaning his head on Louis' shoulder.

The older boy ran his fingers through Harry's hair, sighing,"Baby, I've never been more sure of something in my entire life."

Harry smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to the blue eyed boys lips,"I love you."

"I love you too."

-

When Christmas eve came, the flat was full of lights, decorations, and Christmas music. The tree was covered in ornaments, from when Harry was over. They spent hours laughing, kissing, and joking around when decorating it.

Louis remembered how Harry put the star on, he was taller and they were arguing since Louis couldn't reach it. His mum called an hour ago, they were on their way over from Doncaster and it's a rather long drive, so he called Harry and told him to come by. Lily is with Zayn and Perrie, since Louis wanted his mum to meet Harry alone first.

As he put the cookies in the oven, the doorbell rang and he shouted,"Come in!"

He heard the door open, and Harry's voice,"It's fucking freezing outside!"

Louis rolled his eyes,"Well it is Christmas eve!"

Harry soon walked in and wrapped his arms around Louis' body, pressing a kiss to his neck,"And someone's birthday."

Louis shivered, the boys breath hit his neck and he whined,"Let's not think about that, I don't wanna be 24."

"Well, if you stay 23 then you won't be able to have your birthday present," He teased, nibbling on Louis' ear.

The older boy moaned,"Hazza, stop it. And present? Baby, you didn't have to get me anything, I hope it's not expensive!"

Harry chuckled, and released him as he shrugged,"Sorry babe, but I just wanted to get you something special. I erm, I hope you like it."

Louis watched curiously as Harry grabbed something from his pocket. His eyes widened as he pulled out a black, long box, handing it to Louis. 

"W-What..?" Harry shushed him, motioning him to open it while he bit his lip nervously. A gasp escaped Louis' lips, he pulled out a necklace with a key on it. Harry smiled, pulling up his sleeve and revealing a silver bracelet with a lock. 

"See? You now have the key to my heart. It's lame, and i get if you don't want to wear it, but I saw it and.." He trailed off awkwardly.

Louis shook his head, handing Harry the necklace. Harry's heart faltered, but when Louis turned around, he smiled knowing what Louis was implying. He placed the necklace around his neck and clipped it on. 

Louis held the key, and played with it a bit. A smile made it's way to his face, and he pressed a kiss to Harry's lips,"I love it. And I'll wear it everyday."

"Really? You don't have to, it's a bit girly," Harry chuckled.

But, the older boy grabbed his hand, pressing a kiss to the bracelet,"Yes I do, because you gave it to me and now when you're away or not with me, I still know that I'm the only who has the key to your heart."

The rest of the day was spent with cuddles and maybe some love making, Louis wanted to be intimate on his birthday before his mum came by. Soon enough, a knock was heard and Louis gasped,"Shit, Harry wake up!"

Harry groaned, burying his face in the older boys bare chest. He wrapped his arms around him pouting,"M'tired.."

"My mum is here!" He exclaimed.

Harry stiffened, before scrambling up, searching for his clothes. They quickly got dressed, fixing their hair. While Harry tried fixing the bed, Louis rushed downstairs and sprayed some cologne on, hoping he didn't smell like sex.

Another knock was heard, along with Lottie's voice,"Louis open the dang door!"

He rolled his eyes, opening the door and 5 ladies rushed inside, the snow was heavy and it was late out. He frowned,"Well then, don't give me a hug."

His mother chuckled, tossing her jacket and scarf on the couch then pulled him into a hug,"Happy birthday boo!"

He laughed, kissing her cheek,"Thanks mum, how are you girls?"

Phoebe and Daisy shrugged, going on their phones. Fizzy smiled,"Great! I have a boyfriend."

His eyes darkened,"Oh hell no."

"Shut up Louis, you lost your virginity at 14!" Lottie smirked, seeing a blush rise on his cheeks while their mother glared.

"You w-"

"HI Louis I-Oh erm hi Mrs. Tomlinson," Harry made his way over to the lady, a bit nervous though hiding it. He held his hand out, saying"Nice to meet you."

She narrowed her eyes at his large hand, which was wrapped around Louis' dick only a mere 2 hours ago, and simply said,"Hello."

He awkwardly raised his hand to his neck, scratching the back of his head nervously. Louis frowned, muttering under his breath so only she could hear him,"Mum, be nice."

"Fine," She sighed. "Harry, why don't we have a nice chat?"

He nodded, and him and Louis made their way to the kitchen while the girls watched a movie on TV, called 'The Ultimate Christmas Present', some Disney movie. 

They sat around the dining table, and Louis made some hot coca while his mum asked,"So Harry, I heard you have a daughter."

"Um, yes ma'am, I do," He answered, fidgeting with his fingers.

She nodded slowly,"And you work at a pizza parlor and shop?" He nodded and she continued,"Do you live around here?"

"No, I love on GreenOak Ave," He muttered, cheeks reddening a bit in embarrassment.

Her eyes widened, slight disgust filling them,"That place is...well, isn't it a bit dangerous for your daughter?"

"I tried my best to find a better place, but it's hard now and days," He explained in shame. 

Louis got fed up with this, and sat next to him, placing his hand on his knee. "Mum, please be civil. Harry is very hardworking and takes great care of Lily, she's a sweet girl and raised well. Don't get me angry on my birthday."

"You're right, Harry I'm sorry. You seem like a caring lad, and I can tell my son loves you." She said, giving him an apologetic smile.

Harry looked at Louis in admiration,"I love him too, very much."

He smiled in response, and the rest of the night was spent chatting and getting to know eachother. The girls all liked Harry, and he found them sweet. When Harry went to pick up Lily, Louis' mum apologized to her son.

"I'm sorry boo, Harry is a nice boy, and I'm glad you met him. He's much better than Eleanor," She said, helping with making beds for the girls to sleep in. He couldn't help but agree.

Once Harry returned, Louis' mum met Lily. Though it wasn't a proper meeting since the young girl was yawning and rather incoherent. Phoebe and Daisy slept on the pull out couch, Fizzy and Lottie in the guest room, and Jay took the sofa, even when Louis said she could take the bed since she's older and it's not the best on her back.

While the others were passed out, Harry and Louis laid in bed, Lily on the other side of Harry, and he leaned over kissing the older boy,"Happy Birthday babe, I love you."

"I love you too baby, sweet dreams."

And they fell asleep, Harry holding Lily and Louis holding him.

-

The boys woke up to a young girl screeching," It's Christmas! Santa's here!"

Harry groaned, holding her down,"Lily, careful. We don't want you falling and hitting your head again."

She pouted, and crawled out of bed,"Lou-Lou's mummy made pancakes! She said we have to wait till you're up to open presents! Daddy up!"

Louis chuckled, watching as she scurried into the living room with footie pajama's. He leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to Harry's lips,"Morning H, why don't we open some presents?"

He signed, rubbing his eyes sleepily,"Alright, mind if I brush my teeth?"

"Not at all, then I can give you a proper kiss cause morning breath isn't the most attractive thing ever." Harry rolled his eyes and smacked Louis playfully. He got up and made his way to the bathroom, Louis grabbed his phone from the side table, dialing Liam's number. After a few rings, he heard Liam say hello and smiled,"Merry Christmas mate, do you think you could come over?"

"Course, Dani and I will be over in a few," They said their goodbye's and Louis got up, making his way to the kitchen seeing his mum and sisters, along with Lily, eating pancakes. 

She smiled,"Merry Christmas, you hungry?"

"Starving," He chuckled, grabbing two plates and making him and Harry a serving each. He placed one in the empty chair next to him and starting eating.

Phoebe pouted,"We have to wait till you're ready to open presents! Hurry up."

He smirked, slowing down his eating and Harry walked in chuckling,"Babe, that's just cruel."

"Morning Harry," Jay smiled politely, she likes the boy but is still skeptical.

He greeted her the same, and pressed a kiss to Lily's forehead, scruffing her hair playfully. They all ate and soon the doorbell rang, Louis called out,"It's open!"

"Who are you expecting?" Harry questioned confused.

Before Louis could respond, Danielle and Liam walked in, and he smiled. Danielle only met Harry once, but she seems to like him as does Harry. They hugged and said 'Merry Christmas' then Jay handed the couple plates of breakfast.

Once everyone was done eating, the kids ran into the living room, just wanting to open their presents. Harry and Danielle followed, chatting, while Jay did the dishes and Liam asked Louis,"Are you sure it's a good idea? What if he says no?"

"Then he says no," Louis shrugged, and they joined everyone in the living room.

Lily had plenty of toys, the girls all got clothes and some gift cards, Jay got Louis a fancy, huge, picture frame. Louis got Liam lemon flavored lube, and Danielle some Lacy underwear. They both blushed, but put them in Danielle's purse while Lily asked,"Why does your panties have wholes?"

Harry muttered something to the child, and Louis laughed. Soon, Louis gave Harry his present, it was in a small, black velvet box. Harry looked at it with a raised eyebrow, before slowly opening it. He grabbed the item in confusion, seeing it was a key.

Louis smiled,"I wanted to know, if you and Lily wanted to move in with me."

Harry gasped, along with Jay and the girls. He opened his mouth and closing it a few times, his head was spinning and eyes watered a bit. "L-Louis...I..."

"It's okay if you say no, I just feel like you deserve a nice how and Lily could have a big room," Louis explained, patting Harry's knee.

"I...Yes, I'd love to move in with you," He pressed his lips to Louis', giving him a tender kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Jay had the girls go to the guest room to put away their things, along with Lily. Danielle and Liam went to toss out the wrapping paper, leaving the two boys alone. Louis smiled,"There's one more thing."

"Louis, you didn-"

He shushed the boy, pulling out another box from his pocket, getting down on one knee. Harry's eyes widened as Louis said,"I know this seems fast, and you will most likely say no, but I love you so much and I love Lily too. You've made me so happy and I want to give you the world, but I can't. So, I'll just give you what I can, and that's my heart." He opened the box revealing a gold ring,"Will you make the the happiest guy in the world and Marry me?"

Harry stood there for a moment, and as each second past Louis could hear his heart beating. Harry was so overwhelmed, he never thought Louis would actually propose to him, but here Louis was on one knee looking at Harry with such a hopeful expression.

Harry choked out a small,"Yes." And Louis could barely hear it over his tears, but soon he repeatedly said the word so many times It made the older boys smile grow. Harry stood up and he immediately threw his arm around Louis neck making him stumble back. Louis felt his tears drench his shirt, but he could careless. He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist feeling his eyes well up right away. 

This was the happiest day of his life, he said yes. Even when he proposed to Eleanor , he was never this happy, his heart was pounding and his smile was so big, he was afraid his face would crack.

Harry pulled back and Louis cupped his cheek with one hand wiping his tears away," I love you so much."

He nodded grinning as he pressed his lips to his fiance's,"I love you too, I love you, I love you, I love you-" He mumbled against his lips kissing him repetitively.

Louis chuckled and Harry held out his hand, Louis grabbed it gently, placing the ring on his finger. He stared at it for a moment and breathed out,"I love you so much."

He's happy Eleanor fought with him that day, because he would have never went to Liam's and never ordered pizza then never met Harry.

His Pizza boy, who's now his fiance that he loves more than anything.


End file.
